Pay You Back
by xxStarBrightxx
Summary: "Kenny chuckled. "I'll tell ya how I'll pay you back…" he muttered." Kenny gets Butters high. Flirty, goofy, lemon-y fun ensues! Also there's hamburgers. Oneshot. NSFW. Bunny.


"Wow," Butter mumbled in amazement. "You sure were right, Ken, everything feels a whole lot better."

Kenny smirked and as he packed more weed into the glass bowl for himself. "I told you. You gotta trust me more often, dude."

Butters' dilated eyes widened. "I do trust ya, Kenny! I trust ya with my life!" His intense expression made Kenny chuckle.

"Jesus Christ, dude you're fucking baked. Most people don't even get high their first time." He shook his head and brought his lighter to the bowl, inhaling the smoke deeply.

"Well," Butters hesitated, pondering. "I s'pose I ain't most people."

Kenny exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Yeah, you got that right."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a while in front of the old TV in Kenny's bedroom while it played re-runs of an old cartoon. Butters stared at the screen, fixated, his mouth moving to mimic the dialogue. Kenny watched his lips move while the thought of biting them roughly to get the other's attention briefly flickered across his mind.

Followed quickly by the thought of nibbling on every other inch of Butters' body.

Across the room, Butters' phone began to buzz. The boys glanced over, previous musings forgotten. The screen flashed a picture of a woman with a tense smile, greying blonde hair and deepening age lines in her forehead. Butters' mother.

"Just ignore it, dude," Kenny said gently.

"But what if she thinks I'm in trouble or somethin'?" Butters' voice was faint, wistful even.

"They know you're here, right? They know you're fine. Jesus Christ, you're twenty. They ought to know you can handle yourself for one afternoon."

"Yeah, I s'pose." Kenny stood up and crossed the room, picking Butters' phone off the nightstand to turn it off. "Don't worry about them, Butters. Come on, this is ruining my high."

"Oh, I'm sorry 'bout that, Ken," Butters mumbled, dazed. He looked down at his hands in embarrassment. Kenny was awful nice inviting him over like this, he didn't want to be a spoil sport.

"S'fine," Kenny shrugged, picking up the bowl again. "I just don't want you to worry about them the whole time. That was kind of the point of today, wasn't it?" Butters nodded. "Come on, take another hit."

So he did. Butters grinned stupidly as the tingling sensation began to return to his fingertips in full force. Kenny blew out an impressive smoke ring while Butters watched in fascination. Kenny sure was something, he thought. He kept to himself most days, not even showing his own face half the time. He never really talked much, but every once in a while (if you were patient enough, Butters liked to think) you could get a glimpse beneath his proverbial hood.

Butters counted himself pretty lucky to be able to see these moments. The moments when he blew smoke rings, started to chat endlessly about his latest RPG, getting continually more animated as he went on, when he brushed Butters' fingers as he passed the bowl to him and making his stomach all knotted and nervous…

The bowl slipped through Butters' fingers onto the floor. "Oh hamburgers," Butters sputtered, fumbling for the pipe and praying it wasn't broken. "Oh-Ken!" He sat up straight suddenly, staring at Kenny with an earnest expression. "We should get some hamburgers!"

Kenny flipped from bewilderment to laughter in a split second, falling into a fit of giggles at Butters' feet. "Oh my god, dude!" Butters frowned as Kenny retrieved the bowl and placed it, unharmed on his nightstand.

"But I really want hamburgers now…" he sighed gloomily.

Kenny's laugher subsided. "All I have is cherry Poptarts."

Butters wrinkled his nose. "But cherry sucks."

"I know, dude, that's why it's the only flavor left." Butters contemplated this for a moment. Kenny smiled at his thoughtful expression. Goddamn it, the kid looked just too damn cute right now.

"How 'bout we go out and get some?" he suggested. "Let's go to Burger King, Kenny!" Kenny giggled at Butterss excitement.

"Dude, you should not be driving. Besides, I don't have any cash on me."

"My treat!" Butters insisted, scooting closer to Kenny. They were both sitting on the floor now, amid dirty clothes and old food wrappers. "An' I feel fine!"

Kenny shook his head. "I do not trust you behind the wheel right now, and I'm not driving your car. And you're _definitely_ not paying for me."

"Why not, Ken?" Butters whined. "That's what friends do! 'Sides, you can always pay me back!"

Kenny chuckled. "I'll tell ya how I'll pay you back…" he muttered. Butters cocked his head to the side.

"How's that, Kenny?" he asked innocently. Kenny gave him a sly look and leaned forward. He breathed hot, earthy breath in Butters' face.

"Like this," he mumbled, and gently touched his lips to Butters' in a tender, teasing kiss. He pulled away, gauging Butters' reaction.

Butters blinked at him slowly, processing. He lifted his hand to his lips and stared at Kenny, wide-eyed. "Oh, s-shucks, Ken, y-ya don't need to…" Kenny reached for the hand at Butters' face and held it in his own. He laughed quietly.

"I know I don't _need_ to, dude." Butters gave him a helpless look.

"Y-ya don't _owe_ me nothin' for _hamburgers_, Ken. 'S-sides, you s-smoked me up in the first place—"

"Butters." Kenny raised an eyebrow at him as he fell silent. "It was a fucking pick-up line, relax." He paused for a second. "Although, I have done a lot more for a lot less so I understand your confusion," he snickered.

"W-what? A-a pick-up line?" Butters looked so fucking precious with that baffled look on his face.

"Yeah, dude, it's like a joke but instead of trying to get someone to laugh, you're trying to get in their pants," Kenny deadpanned. Butters looked, if possible, even more confused. He sputtered, wringing his hands in his lap. "Butters, _that_ was a joke."

"Oh." Kenny sighed and stood up, silently berating himself for his forwardness.

"You know what, dude? Just forget it," Kenny said flippantly. "Ah, I, uh, just…don't worry about it." He grinned at the boy on the floor and stretched, looking a lot like a temperamental cat.

"W-well, I'm not gonna forget it," Butters murmured, shaking his head slowly. He stared at a spot on the floor, eyebrows furrowed. "S'not every day a fella gets kissed like that."

"What do you mean "like that"?" Kenny asked, feigning ignorance.

"L-like all…sweet and like," Butters paused and looked up at Kenny, his expression betraying his vulnerability. "Like ya care about me." Kenny just stood there, watching Butters play with his hands in his lap. The silence between them grew, and Butters began to toy with a loose thread in the carpet front of him while Kenny remained frozen. "And, well," Butter said quietly after a couple of minutes. "I sure do care about you."

"What makes you think I do?" Kenny blurted. He winced, realizing how harsh that sounded. Butters didn't seem to notice.

"'Cause you ain't the type to come out and tell people ya care about 'em," he reasoned. Kenny blinked. "I mean, unless ya really, _really_ care about someone, you don't really pay 'em no mind anyway. 'nd I figure, the best way you know how ta let people know that, that ain't your family, or-or your real close friends, is, well, physically." He squinted at Kenny, like he was trying to read him. Kenny just stared in response, his hazy brain muddling through Butters' words.

But it was hard to focus on his words. In his mind, Kenny was deconstructing Butters' sentences syllable by syllable, capturing the sounds in his memory. He was aware that he was right, on some level, and also aware that his friend was sitting patiently on the floor in front of him, waiting for a response. Kenny studied the way Butters' fingers were moving around each other as he fidgeted. It reminded him of Tweek, but only vaguely. Butters wasn't anxious, he was meticulous, fluid.

It was really easy to imagine those graceful fingers tracing patterns on his skin and those fists clutching sheets. It was always easy for Kenny to picture those kinds of things. But Butters was right, it wasn't so easy for him to kiss someone like he cared about them.

It wasn't even like he was opposed to relationships or commitment or some bullshit. He just always thought "falling in love" was something reserved for _later_. For when sex wasn't a quest anymore, or a way to pass the time. For when he didn't spend his nights off from work sneaking into bars with his fake to try and get some tail. _Caring _about someone was reserved for family, and for close friends, not the people he fucked. Kenny didn't want to think about caring for Butters. Because he knew he did, deep down.

He was just terrified of it.

"Geez, Ken, say something, will ya?" Butters pleaded, standing up.

"I don't know what to say," Kenny said dumbly, blushing a little. God, he never blushed. Since when does he _blush_?

Butters chuckled lightly and stepped forward. He placed a gentle hand on Kenny's shoulder. "Well, that's _fine_, Kenny! You don't have to have all the answers or nothin'. Just stop starin' at me like I'm nuts!"

"I don't think you're nuts," Kenny replied honestly. He glanced up at Butters' face for a split second.

"What _do_ you think?"

"I think you're cute," Kenny blurted. God, he had no filter today. Butters giggled quietly.

"Well, gosh, Ken, I think you're pretty darn cute yourself!" He beamed. Kenny reached out a hand and began tracing Butters' lips with his fingers.

"What do you wanna do about it?" he asked shamelessly.

"W-well," Butters moved closer and put his free hand on Kenny's waist. "I think we both know the answer to that."

The next thing he knew, Butters was being slammed back into the mattress, with his entire body pinned beneath his companion's. He struggled to regain composure as Kenny's hot breath tickled his ear.

"How's this?" he asked huskily. Butters could feel goose bumps rising on his skin where in made contact with Kenny's. The pot they'd smoked was making everything a hundred times more sensitive, more focused. Butters could practically feel the sexual tension in the air, like a thick, lusty fog between them.

Truth be told, there had always been some tension. Their adolescence had been a shared exercise in disguising boners—boners that popped up in each other's presence a little more frequently than was even to be expected among hormone-fueled thirteen year olds. Even though they had both been rather open, sexually, they never dared to act on those little urges that surfaced whenever they hung out together or happened to catch a glimpse of the other's ass or brush hands unexpectedly. Partially because of Kenny's fear of commitment and inability to reconcile the idea of Butters as a one-night stand in his own mind, for fear of losing a close friend, and partially because of Butters' staunch unwillingness to make the first move in any situation.

But there was something about the casual way they reconnected during Butters' breaks from school, holing out together in Kenny's tiny apartment and finding solace in the fact that their friendship remained strong over the time that he'd been away. And there was something about how easily they could laugh with each other, how nice it was to know, with absolute certainty that there was at least one other person who actually gave a shit. It wasn't something either of them was terribly accustomed to.

The fact that it'd taken Kenny roughly seven years of this back-and-forth to actually kiss Butters was rather impressive, to be honest. And now that this _thing_ between them was out in the open, there was nothing to do but face it.

As far as Butters was concerned, they had some lost time to make up for.

He arched himself up into Kenny, pressing their bodies closer together. He hummed in response to the question, earning a smile from Kenny. They held onto each other tightly, hands grazing over each other's bodies. Kenny lifted his head to look Butters in the eye. They mirrored each other's lusty gazes: lips parted, eyes half lidded, faces flush, noses almost toughing. Butters pressed his lips to Kenny's, eliciting more frantic movements from the boy above him. He could feel Kenny's tongue run along his bottom lip and he responded with equal fervor, parting his lips to grant access and giving a soft, encouraging moan.

Kenny grazed Butters' lips with his teeth and sent shivers down his spine. He began to notice Kenny's fingers toying with the hem of his shirt, each light touch providing a pleasant tingling along his skin. Kenny's hand slid up under his shirt, skimming his chest and stomach with his fingertips.

Butters is soft, Kenny thought momentarily as he touched him. He could spend years running his hands over Butters' skin. He sat up slightly, allowing Kenny to take off this shirt and toss it to the floor. The momentary pause in their kiss fueled them even further, making their movements increasingly desperate. Butters hitched a leg up around Kenny's waist as his fingers tangled in his hair. Kenny cupped Butters' face as he kissed him, making soft, guttural noises in the back of his throat.

"Ken?" Butters murmured against Kenny's lips. Kenny hummed in response. "How do you like it?"

Kenny shrugged, using his free hand to grip the leg slung around his waist. "I'm flexible," he said quietly.

"So am I."

Kenny began to grind his hips into Butters', eliciting a moan in response. God, he hadn't felt so turned on in what felt like forever. And, for Kenny, that was saying something. Fuck, he hadn't been so scared of coming in his own pants since he was twelve. The thought made him giddy, and he almost burst into laughter right then and there. He managed to stifle his amusement against Butters' mouth, but he couldn't hold back a smile—one that was swiftly returned.

Butters surprised him by pushing against his chest and separating their lips. He was reassured by the sudden spark of mischief in Butters' eyes that preceded the shedding of Kenny's jacket, swiftly followed by his tattered wife-beater.

"That's better," Butters remarked cheerfully. Kenny couldn't hold back his laugh this time. He practically giggled, heartened by the weed in his system and the pure, unadulterated happiness that he felt ready to burst with. Butters' face fell momentarily, but the mischief returned once he realized that Kenny was not laughing _at_ him. With a devious smirk, Butters grabbed a hold of Kenny and flipped them, pushing the boy into the mattress and settling himself between his legs. Kenny sure did look good with his messy hair splayed around him and his face all pink.

Kenny pulled Butters closer, resuming their kiss. They wrapped tightly around each other, hands running up their chests and arms and legs, their hips moving in concert as they kissed fiercely.

They were an odd pair, for sure. Kenny was scrawny and wiry, with protruding ribs and gangly legs, while Butters had the body of a boy who never quite got into sports but almost always indulged in his favorite hotdog and grilled cheese combo for lunch everyday. But Kenny loved the feel of his body covering his own: his soft, almost curvy figure. And Butters drank in Kenny with every ounce of his being, determined to touch and relish every inch of him.

Kenny began to claw at the front Butter's pants, fumbling with the zipper and finally yanking them down mid-thigh. Butters shimmied out of them the rest of the way and went to work on Kenny's own pants. Kenny groaned as their erections rubbed together. Butters kissed along his jaw as he palmed him through the fabric of his boxers.

"Fuck," Kenny muttered as Butters tugged them down. He pulled on Butter's own briefs and soon they were both naked, pawing at each other ravenously. Kenny gasped when he felt Butters' hand wrap around both of their arousals to stroke them in tandem. With an eager groan, he pushed Butters off of him, flipping them so that Kenny held him down by his shoulders. He flashed Butters a cheeky grin before sliding down to take his length in his mouth.

Butters threw his head back and let out a string of appreciative noises from the back his throat as Kenny licked and teased him.

"Oh, _shit_," he moaned. Kenny would've smiled, had his mouth not been previously occupied. He loved it when Butters swore. It always sent a thrill straight to his cock.

Kenny continued to suck him for a few minutes, hand moving in concert with his mouth, enjoying the sight of Butter's coming undone in front of him. When he resurfaced from between his legs to give him a sloppy kiss, Butters held him in place with a hand at the base of his neck.

"Your turn, mister," he smirked, rolling them over once again. Kenny grinned cheekily as he watched Butters sink to the floor by the edge of the bed. He didn't waste any time with his hand, instead giving Kenny's cock a few long strokes with his tongue before deep throating the entire thing. Kenny let out a string of profanity as Butters hitched his legs over his shoulders.

"Why the fuck did we never do this before?" Kenny mused aloud, grabbing for a fistful of Butters' hair, who moaned in agreement. He was playing with Kenny's balls and teasing him with a finger, driving Kenny goddamn insane with all of the sensations that the pot was amplifying. Butter's cock twitched when Kenny groaned out his name. "Fuck me," he mumbled, eyes screwed shut.

Butters didn't waste any time with formalities, just popped off and rummaged through the drawer Kenny gestured to for the lube and condoms. Kenny mewled appreciatively as he felt one of Butters' fingers, slick with the lube, slip inside of him.

"You like that?" Butters asked huskily, sliding in another finger and stroking Kenny's cock lazily.

"Mmm, fuck yeah," Kenny groaned. Butters smiled. He liked it when his lovers were vocal.

He continued, slowly stretching and teasing Kenny with his hands, working him over gently while he pressed light kisses on his thighs, stomach, and chest—all the way up to his neck. When he finally rolled the condom over himself and began pushing into Kenny, he was kissing his lips again. and they were swallowing each other's moans and gasps and laughter.

Kenny let out a strangled noise of pleasure as Butters began to move, slow at first, but gradually picking up the pace. Soon, he was thrusting, hard and fast into Kenny, who kept hollering for more. Butters lifted one of his legs over his shoulder while he braced himself with one hand by Kenny's head on the mattress. Truth be told, Butters had a bit of a sadistic side—one that Kenny was all too happy to comply with.

By the time Butters came with a string of cuss words, Kenny was covered in scratch marks and bites—superficial, at best, but there nonetheless. Kenny soon followed, after Butters hastily finished him along with his hand, and they collapsed in a sweaty heap on the bed.

Still breathing hard and coming down from the aftermath of his orgasm, Butters pulled out and tossed the condom into the trash by the nightstand. He laid down next to Kenny, who immediately curled against his chest, ignoring the mess on the sheets and his own stomach. Without thinking, Butters placed a light kiss on the top of Kenny's head and wrapped an arm around him.

They stayed there for a while, basking in the afterglow and trying to steady their racing hearts. This part wasn't even foreign to them. While they may not have always gotten this treatment from other partners, Kenny and Butters were both cuddlers, and they were content to curl up in each other's arms for as long as the other would allow it. Just as they had done on several lazy Saturday afternoons in high school, when the sky was just too damn gloomy to do anything other than stay in bed all day—much to Butters' parents' dismay.

"This is real nice," Butters sighed after a long stretch of silence, save for their own breathing.

Kenny nodded and shifted closer, feeling close to sleep and planning on taking a quick cat nap before hoping in the shower, but Butters continued.

"If this is what happens every time you get high, you can sign me up!" Kenny chuckled lowly.

"As long as I get my hamburger," he muttered.

"Sure, now you want hamburgers," Butter scolded lightheartedly. "Make up your mind, Ken, sheesh."

Thirty minutes later, the pair was sitting in Butters' mom's SUV in the parking lot of a Burger King downtown, chowing down on burgers and taking turns sipping a strawberry milkshake.

"So, what's the verdict?" Kenny asked, a cheeky grin playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Verdict about what?" Butters supplied a clueless expression.

Kenny held up the take-out bag and shook it. "We square? 'Cause I mean, I could always go another round if you're feeling like you got stiffed."

Butters rolled his eyes and licked a dab of ketchup off his thumb. "First of all, if I'm rememberin' correctly, _you're_ the one who got shifted, mister." Kenny smirked. "Second of all, I told ya you don't need to pay me back for a stupid hamburger. 'Specially not with sexual favors!" He held up the milkshake and waved it at Kenny. "This is just one fella buyin' another fella some lunch, nothin' more to it."

"So this _isn't_ a date then?" Kenny asked, feigning hurt.

"Ken, if a Burger King run is your idea of a romantic outing, you're a even cheaper date than I thought." Kenny gasped and put a hand to his heart in mock shock and indignation.

"_Excuse me,_ I am a _princess_," he cried. "Not some common whore! I demand to be treated as such!"

Butters laughed. "Well, my sincerest apologies, your highness! Perhaps I can make it up to you with a proper meal then? Something befittin' royalty such as yourself?"

Kenny's face softened a bit. "Sounds like a date," he said softly.

"Sure does," Butters said with a grin before polishing off the milkshake.


End file.
